


Besotted

by ItsMadness97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Feels, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor: The Dark World, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadness97/pseuds/ItsMadness97
Summary: "You smell very nice," she softly spoke, her voice getting sleepier."Go to sleep," Loki said, his hand gently playing with her hair.Eyes now shut with heaviness, she stubbornly mumbled, "Never."





	Besotted

"Ion't wanchu to go."

"You need to sleep, Y/N."

She all but stomped her feet in protest. "But I don't want to. I wanna hang out with you."

Loki gave her a sidelong look. "Darling, you're _besotted_."

"Not 'mnot. I only had one drink ... Or four drinks... or..." She tilted her head in contemplation as she counted her fingers and then looked at Loki as she gave up and giggled. "Okay maybe just a liddle. But I just... stay here."

He looked at her in amusement. "Now that's definitely not a good idea, and you know it."

"Yes it is. I want you." She emphasized her point by drawing her arms around his middle and tilted her chin up to look at him.

Hestitating on where to put his hands, he eventually decided to place them on her shoulders, not pulling her away just yet. "That would be the wine talking. You won't be so agreeable in the morning."

"Not it snot," she huffed. "All the wine is doing is giving me courage. I want you. Don't you want me?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"Y/N-"

"Say it. Say you want me too."

He paused a few breaths before responding, their proximty making it harder for him to _relax_ himself. "Not like this."

She have a huff, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Yes you do. You just won't." She turned her head and pressed her ear against his chest. "You're being respo– respona-sible," she tried to correct herself, but then promptly gave up. "It's annoying."

"Someone has too," he replied with a light smirk.

"Stay," she pleaded again, looking up at him again with childlike eyes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because if I stayed here with you, in your bed, there would be no way I would able to keep my hands off of you."

"Really?" She lifted herself from him, eyes widening and noticing for the first time how... u_ncomfortable_ he was right now. "You think about me... like that?"

"It takes a great deal of self control from me to not take you aside and ravish you everytime I see you, darling," he confessed. "And you make it so difficult sometimes."

"Difficult? I do not–"

He lifted an eyebrow as he suddenly grasped her hands in his own, drawing her attention to the way she had been running her arms down his back.

"Oh," she replied with a timid smile, yet did not move away from him. She rested her head back against his chest. "I think about you too."

Loki's reaction to _that_ particular confession made it significantly harder to refrain himself from doing less honorable acts with her. He swallowed shallowly before he spoke again. "And what do you think about?"

She grinned against his chest and sing-songed with her voice. "Not telling!"

"Whatever it is you are thinking, I assure you, darling, it cannot be worse than my own thoughts," he teased. "Tell me."

She shook her head into his shoulder, blushing furiously. Thank goodness he couldn't see her face.

"Mhm," she felt his voice in his chest, "It must be very unbecoming if you are unable say the words."

She slid her hand up his chest, scrunching the fabric of his vest in-between her fingers and burrowing her head into his shoulder to hide her grin and flushed cheeks.

"Shy are we now?" His voice rumbled again as he ran a comforting hand along her back.

After trying to settle herself, she finally decided to pull away from his chest to look at him, although immediately after doing so, her head became uncomfortably dizzy as the effects of her alcohol consumption began to activate moreso.

"Loki," she whimpered, looking to him now with a frown.

"Yes darling?" He responded as his eyes flickered down to her lips.

"I'm really drunk," she whined.

"Yes, I am well aware. I was trying, if you recall, to get you to bed."

"But I don't wan' you to go…"

Loki rolled his eyes. "And here we go again."

"But what if you just stayed? And that's it?"

"Darling, we've already gone over this."

She gave him a sidelong look. "Please."

"Why must you be so stubborn, _woman_?"

"Why are _you_ so stubborn?"

"You know why," he said, placing his hand on her shoulders before sliding down to hold her hands. He sighed. "Come here."

She obeyed, following him as he led her to her bed. He let go of her hands only to draw down the covers, but then turned back to her, holding up his hand to her.

At first she didn't take it, but when he shot her a stern expression, she conceded, allowing him to help her slide into bed. She was prepared to stare up at him and pout at him for his decision to leave. But then he surprised her by getting into bed too.

Her heart suddenly beating faster, she felt dizzy as he guided her to drop her body across him as he laid on his back.

"I thought you weren't staying," she dared to ask, not quite laying her head down yet.

"I'm not," he answered. "I'll be gone after you fall asleep."

"Then I'll never go to sleep," she told him with half shut eyes and a small smile tugging on her lips. She _was_ really tired, she realized after laying her head down on his chest. And cuddling around Loki like she was, was really, really nice. He was good a snuggler, and he smelt good too, so much in fact she felt the need to voice the latter.

"You smell very nice," she softly spoke, her voice getting sleepier.

"Go to sleep," he said, his hand gently playing with her hair.

Eyes now shut with heaviness, she stubbornly mumbled, "Never."

But despite her unyielding attempts, sleep did eventually claim her. And true to his word, Loki was no where to be found the next morning to greet her awful headache and embarassment from the previous night's events.


End file.
